


The Kill (a poem)

by GypsySisters



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bard - Freeform, In Character, Poetry, josie was a bard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsySisters/pseuds/GypsySisters
Summary: What if, from time to time, Josephine Montilyet secretly dabbled in poetry?





	

There is ink on my hands  
And a blade on my tongue.  
The ruse is unmasked  
And the romance is done.  
He's a husk, he has left,  
Friend turned foe, now bereft,  
Under moonlight I run out and hide.

In the shadows, I'm blank.  
I wish I could cry.  
I should have refrained.  
He's cut off. So am I.  
I can't bring him back.  
My fingers turned black.  
Marked to haunt. Never dream. Never die.


End file.
